Project Acrtic Front
by Renewed Darkness
Summary: A redo of What happened to me? This time, Charles joins a new team. One that no one would have suspected. Will there be a happily ever after? Or will He help take over Mobius? I personally think that my other story should come in at some point. What do all of you think. IM if you want to put in an OC
1. Chapter 1

The start of something new.

"Charley come on, we're going to be late for school!" I heard my friend yell from downstairs.

"Hold on Mike, I'll be down there in a second!" I yelled back.

Wait, where are my manners? My name is Charley Killmor, or my friends just call me Charles. I live in San Francisco, California with my friend Mike. He's like a brother to me. His girlfriend, Melia also lives here. She tries to act like a sister, but she kind of FAILS at it.

I have sleek black hair, dark green eyes, and a somewhat athletic build. Mike has curly blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a huge athletic build. And Melia has long dark hair, light brown eyes, and a petit form.

"Are you coming, we're about to leave without you!" I heard Melia scream from the car.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." I say, walking out the door.

"Any later and you would be walking to school Mephy." Mike said, shutting his door.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me Mephy? It has to be more than fifty by now." I told him. Ever sense we all played Sonic the Hedgehog, he has been calling me that because he thinks I'm like Mephiles.

"Just because I dress in black and grey everyday doesn't mean I'm Mephiles the Dark dude."

"It kind of does, think about it. You laugh just like him. You don't have a heart, just like him. And you have the same personality as him. Face it, you're practically his clone." Mike almost screamed at me.

"Would you stop arguing and pay attention to the road?" Melia yelled from the back seat.

"Fine." Was all I said while driving facing back to the road. I was no willing to wreck my new Camaro. When I did, Caramelldansen came on the radio. FUCK!

"Oh, I love Caramelldansen! Dance with me guys!" Melia literally squealed from behind us, dancing to the music.

"Come on Charles, dance with us." Mike said, starting to dance. Badly if I might add.

"How's about I do this instead?" I said, turning the channel. Just my luck, Breath Into Me by Red was on, and it had just started.

"Killjoy" Melia said, slapping the back of my head, which I caught.

"I take pride in my work, get used to it." I said, in a low voice that she hated because it scared her so much. Which she screamed at a little.

"See, I told you. You're just like Mephiles. Your voice just scared the crap out of her and you like being a killjoy, and just plain evil." Mike said jumping up, hitting his head on the roof of the car.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I'M NOT LIKE MEPHILES!" I said, putting the brakes to the floor, barely making the exit to our school.

"Dude just calm down, I was just kidding." Mike said, trying to calm me down.

"LOOK OUT!" Melia yelled, pointing at something in front of us. I turned around and saw a huge, white light in front of us. When we drove through it, I blacked out.

When I woke up, well not really wake up, but come back to consciousness; I heard a really annoying voice that made me want to shoot the person who was speaking.

"Perfect, these two are perfect to use. As for him, put him in the incinerator."

When he said that, I felt myself being lifted off of the platform I was on, and being put onto some kind of cart. Did that voice say something about an incinerator? FUCK!

I then felt myself going down a shoot. When I felt the air get a lot hotter, I forced my hands and legs against the sides of the shoot, stopping myself before reaching the flames. I started crawling back up only to be met with a sharp pain my arm from being grabbed by a… robot?

"It seems as though you have woken up hedgehog. Did you sleep well?" It said. But as it was about to pull me down the hall way we were in, its hand froze around my arm.

"What in the…" It started, before I twisted its head around once its hand was broken off my arm. It stumbled back, giving me the time to run off. I then noticed that I was running faster than usual. When I looked at my feet, I only saw two huge black shoes with white stripes along them. They also had silver buckles on the sides.

My legs were dark grey with a blue streak running up them both. When I got out of the hall way, I was met with a pile of old rags. I took a closer look at one of them; I found that they were old cloaks. I picked up one that was black, of course, and put it on. It surprisingly fit just right, and the hood fit over my eyes fine. When I walked a little further, I came across a motor pool. I took a look at some of the cars, and came across a Black widow. Except where it was red, it was blue. And on the seat, was a pair of leather bicker gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

INSERT THE GHOST RIDER THEME HERE

I put them on to find that they also fit me perfectly. And that some idiot had left the keys in the ignition. When I got on and looked in the mirror, I saw that my head looked like Shadow the Hedgehogs. Except I was dark grey with blue streaks running down my quills. I would take the time to freaked later; I had to get out of here NOW. I started the bike, and I was off.

When I saw a huge bay door in front of me, I looked down at one of the handles and saw a row of buttons. I pushed one and the doors opened. When I got out, I was blasted in the face by a huge cloud of dust and sand. Luckily my cloak had a face mask as well. As I was riding through the desert, I heard the sound of a plane passing over my head.

I looked up only to be met by the site of a small biplane passing over head. I decided to follow it to see if there was a town nearby. It took a while, but I finally got out of the desert and was met with the sight of a forest. When I got through it, I saw a small town. From what I could tell, it looked like Knothole from the Sonic comics. It was even populated by hundreds of Mobians.

I saw the plane from earlier land in front of some kind of shack or workshop. Out of it came a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox, a brown squirrel thing, a black and green hedgehog, and a pink cat. I decide to get a closer look.

As I rode up, the group turned around.

"That's the guy that was in the desert Sonic. He must have followed us." The fox said, hiding behind the blue one.

"What do you want? Why did you follow us?" He asked, guarding the others.

"I wanted to see where I was. I figured that I could if I followed you guys back." I said, lowering the face mask.

"How do we know that you're not one of Eggman's spies, sent to find Knothole?" The squirrel said.

"Well that answers the question of where I am. Now, who are you guys?" I said, getting of the bike.

"We don't need to tell you. What you need to do is get the fuck out of here. Go back to baldy-nose hair if you wish." The squirrel said, waling closer to me.

"No, what I need to do is figure out who you guys are. And who the fuck is this Eggman or "baldy-nose hair" you guys keep talking about? And why the fuck would I be working for him? He sounds like some kind of pedophile in my opinion." I said, almost laughing at the name "baldy-nose hair".

That's when the fox came out from behind the blue guy, or "Sonic" I guess.

"I don't know Sonic; he looks like a nice guy. My name is Tails, nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. I decided to put down the hood.

"My name's Charles, nice to meet you to Tails." I said, shaking his hand. Though he looked a little scared because of the spikes on my knuckles, so I took them off. At first, Sonic seemed to tense up a little. But then he calmed down when he saw me take my gloves off to make Tails less scared. He even came up and shook my hand.

"My name is Sonic. I guess if Tails likes you, you can't be all that bad. Welcome to Knothole." He said. Though the squirrel didn't seem impressed.

"How could you guys trust him so easily? For all we know he could be just like Mephiles!" She yelled, getting in between me and the others. When she said that, a small layer of frost covered the spikes on my gloves, making them longer. She backed away at this.

"You listen and listen well. I have been called Mephiles the Dark my entire life, and I'm not about to be called it by some self centered, pompous, self absorbed squirrel like yourself." I said, my voice going lower than ever. At first, she looked like she wanted to punch my face off. Then she looked as if she was about to shit herself. Then again, the glare I was giving her could frighten just about anyone.

As we were arguing, I heard the sound of an engine revving. I turned around and saw that my bike was starting up. I walked over and got on.

"Well, thanks for the information. I guess I'll be taking my leave now." I said, getting ready to take off. Not before I caught a HUGE hammer that was thrown at my head.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that we can't let you leave." Someone said from behind me. I turned toward it and saw the unmistakable shape of Amy Rose standing there. I let the hammer fall and revved the engine again.

"Adios Putas!" Was all I said as I rode off. When I got out of the city, I heard the sound of sirens going off. Good luck catching me assholes. I rocketed of into the desert to find that there were four robots waiting for me, yet they didn't attack me.

"We are programmed to aid you master." One of them said, riding to my right. I then followed them back to the base that I had escaped from, yet the doors were wide open, waiting for us. We rode up and some other robots gestured for me to follow them. I went with them and we entered a huge room with a big throne in the middle. And in it, sat the world's worst villain of the year.

"Ah Charles, I see that you are back." He said, rather nicely.

"How do you know my name Eggman?" I nearly snarled.

"I am the one who brought you here, along with your friend and his girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, then where in the fuck are they?"

"I'm afraid that they were taken by Sonic and his gang. I believe that you know who I am talking about."

"Yeah, I know them. A bunch of faggots the lot of them."

"Is that what you really think of them?" He said, astonished.

"Pretty much, especially that squirrel. She is such a bitch." I said, growling. I turned around and found myself starring at Shadow the Hedgehog.

"I couldn't agree more my friend." Was all he said.

"I think that we should get along with each other just fine. Don't you think Shadow?"

"I think we should."

"What are you guys talking about? I'm not going to go back to those assholes any time soon."

"We thought that you might want to join us. We could help you get your friends back." He said, holding up his hand.

I thought about it for a few seconds, then came to a decision.

Taking his hand, I said "Where do I sign up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Mutual Benefits

As Shadow showed me around the base, I found my old school bag in a closet. It had a bunch of tech and weapons inside for some reason.

"I take it you recognize the bag. We filled it with all of the stuff you will need while you are here. When you find a tac-pad in there, put it on your wrist, left one if you please." He said, walking away.

I went through the bag, and found what he was talking about. It was a small panel, about the size of my palm. I put it on and felt something like needles shoot through my skin (or fur). It then turned on and showed my vitals and all that stuff. I went through the bag more and found two pistols in a chest holster. I took my cloak off, put it on, and put my cloak back on. It seemed to fit my personality, sneaky and deadly. Those are Mike's words, not mine.

I went through the bag more and found a shotgun and a M4A1. I put them back in because there wasn't a strap for them. I put the bag over my shoulder, and walked back to the main throne room. When I got there, I found Eggman and Shadow talking.

"Ah Charles, I take it that you found your gear to your liking?" Eggy said, looking over to me.

"Yeah, how did you know that I liked that M4? No one really likes it all that well." I said, pulling out said gun.

"It was the first one we could find. We didn't know that you liked it." Shadow said, eyeing it.

"Here, if you want it, have it." I said, throwing him the gun. He leapt back when I threw it at him.

"Wow, thanks man. I'm gonna cause some damage with this baby." He said, pulling back the pin.

"You're welcome. Now, what's on the agenda today Eggy?" I said, looking over at fatty.

"Today, you both will be heading back to Knothole and finding out as much as you can about the occupants and their defenses. To do that, you will have to use the stealth function on your tac-pads. Shadow will show you how to use yours. It allows you to turn invisible. The cloak you both will be wearing will help as well; it has the same technology in it. NOW GO, STRIKE FEAR INTO THEIR HEARTS!"

"Roger" me and Shadow said at the same time. We raced out of the room and went to the motor pool. He got on his bike, which he called with a push of a button. I pressed the same button and my bike came to me as well. We rode out and the same dust cloud hit me straight in the face. When I looked down to get the face mask, I noticed two katana like swords on the side of the bike, running the length of the bike.

I looked back up and noticed that Shadow had gotten ahead of me.

INSERT UNBREAKABLE BY FIREFLIGHT.

As we rode, he kept looking back to make sure I was there. I decided to have a little fun while we were out in the desert. I raced ahead of him and looked back at him the same way he did. He smirked and raced ahead, making us neck and neck. I looked back ahead and saw the forest coming up in front of us. I gunned it and ended making it there before him. I continued to ride until I was at the edge of the forest, leading Shadow and the pack of robots that were following us.

"So this is where they've been hiding all these years, right under our noses." Shadow said, looking out and letting out a deep whistle.

"Yep, or at least it's were they 'were' hiding until we found them." I said, grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but we're not here to blow this place sky high. At least, not yet." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder, also grinning.

"Damn, so where should we go first?"

" We're going to need to get intel on the Freedom Fighter HQ."

"Is that seriously what they call themselves?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Sadly yes, but soon they will be the robots, just like everyone else. Just like you and me."

"What are you talking about? Last time I checked, I wasn't a robot."

"Did you check you skeleton as well?"

"Well no, but…"

"Then there's your answer. The doctor took you skeleton and replaced it with a cybernetic replica. It's to make us much stronger and faster."

"Well ok then, now where do we go?"

"I don't know, you were here the last time, not me."

"I only saw them go into a little workshop…wait there they are now!" I said, pointing over to the group.

"Ok, we need to go and listen to their conversation. Use your camo, it will also keep you silent, so they won't be able to hear you talking to me through your earpiece."

I took out an earpiece from my bag, activated the camo, and raced down to the group. "Here's what they are saying."

_Sorry for the short chapter peoples, but I'm riding on a tight schedule right now._

_PAtTY-BRAW!_


End file.
